Super Wide Funnel
is the last upgrade of the first path for the Bloonchipper. It allows the Bloonchipper to suck up and shred M.O.A.B.s, B.F.B.s, Z.O.M.G.s, and D.D.T.s for up to 3 seconds, doing up to 500 damage, before spitting them out. This upgrade is very powerful as it is the only upgrade of the Bloonchipper that allows it to suck up any M.O.A.B. class bloon, including Z.O.M.G.s (except in BTD Battles Mobile). Costs *Easy: $3825 *Medium: $4500 *Hard: $4860 *Impoppable: $5400 Glitches *The Bloonchipper with Super Wide Funnel sometimes will not suck up M.O.A.B. class bloons for no apparent reason. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;3.1 Super Wide Funnel price increased ($4500 → $8000). ;3.2 Super Wide Funnel releases MOAB class bloons a short distance farther along the track instead of where they were sucked in. ;4.1 Super Wide Funnel no longer sucks in Z.O.M.Gs. Super Wide Funnel price decreased ($8000 → $7000). 4.9 ' Super Wide Funnel price decreased ($7000 → $5500). Pic1.png|(Left) A Bloonchipper without Path 2 Upgrades. (Right) A Bloonchipper with Path 2 Upgrades. Pic1B.png|A Bloonchipper sucking up a M.O.A.B. Pic2.png|A Bloonchipper sucking up a B.F.B. Pic2B.png|A Bloonchipper sucking up a Z.O.M.G. Not its best day. DDTBloonchip.PNG|A Bloonchipper sucking up a D.D.T. Also not its best day (Bloons Monkey City Mobile only) Pic3.png|An image showcasing a glitch with a Bloonchipper with the Super Wide Funnel upgrade. BMC Super Wide Funnel.png|BMCM icon swfzomg.PNG|Super Wide Funnels attacking a ZOMG. Not pictured: A few ceramics, rainbows, blacks, and whites, and millions of yellows and blues. Trivia *Both of the final upgrades for the Bloonchipper have some form of "Super" in their names (Supa-Vac and Super Wide Funnel). *Super Wide Funnel is perhaps the ONLY upgrade that Z.O.M.G.s don't take decreased damage from, or are immune to besides 'First Strike Capability. '''However, '''First Strike Capability '''is an ability, making Super Wide Funnel the only non-ability upgrade.''' *This is a very cheap way to pop a Z.O.M.G. and D.D.T. One alone can take a Z.O.M.G. down to B.F.B.s, it will then attack the B.F.B.s causing some to turn to M.O.A.B.s. Multiple Super Wide Funnels placed at the beginning of the track are extremely useful for round 85 and freeplay. Also, if placed within the range of a Monkey Village upgraded with the Radar Scanner, they can detect and pop D.D.T.s. **However, if a D.D.T. comes in contact with Monkey Engineer's Cleansing Foam or any decamoising abilities, the Bloonchipper can suck D.D.T.s without the help of the Village (mostly useful on Volcano Terrains) *This upgrade can crack M.O.A.B.s and D.D.T.s in one shred, B.F.B.s in two shreds, and Z.O.M.G.s in 7 shreds. *If the damage dealt to any MOAB class bloon that makes it release its children is dealt by bloonchippers with this upgrade, only three children will come out. (from a Z.O.M.G., a B.F.B. can be fully eaten alive this way) **This is also true for non-MOAB bloons. *In BTD Battles Mobile this upgrade is much worse. In spite of its slight price increase to $5500, MOAB class bloons are released a short distance further along the track instead of where they were sucked in at, and it doesn't suck in Z.O.M.Gs. *Boss Bloons are immune to Super Wide Funnel, probably not to make the boss easy to defeat. *Ceramic Bloons can get stuck in the Super Wide Funnel, but that is what every other Bloonchipper would do too, so it is not a glitch. *Pat Fusty's Big Squeeze ability acts similar to Super Wide Funnel. Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloonchipper Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades